The Chained Bride
by JediScully
Summary: In the magical world one does not need physical means to be enslaved... After a Death Eater attack Hermione is presented to Snape as a prize. Can she live this new life for the sake of the Order? A/N:It's been forever since I've posted. Please review.
1. Revel

She awoke dazed, head throbbing. The last thing she could remember was being in Hogsmeade, out on a weekend visit. It all suddenly flooded back. Death Eaters had ambushed the students, causing the streets to erupt in chaos and confusion. She had tried to run for a shop, but before she could make it, had been caught by a dark robed figure. After that it had all gone black. She could hear voices and willed her eyes to focus, an almost panicked feeling growing inside her to need to know what was happening around her…

She became aware she was naked, the floor a cold stone beneath her. Her thighs felt sticky, caked with something she could not see from the angle her head laid at. None of the voices made sense until she recognized a voice that made cease in her struggles to comprehend what was happening. She laid still, terror building in her chest as she listened to the serpent like rasp.

"Dearly devoted, we are gathered here on this night to honor one of my most loyal followers."

"This man I speak of has treaded a dangerous line for me throughout these long years and has remained faithful through it all. He has been unmatched by any other in the information and resources he has given to our cause, and his intellect and skills have helped us numerous times over. As you all know I have already awarded him once with one of our top honors. He bears a bride of my choosing that has given him two superior heirs that will carry on his noble bloodline. But this man that stands before you deserves so much more. And that is why we are gathered here. Soon, the final battle will come. We will be triumphant with Dumbledore no longer in our way. We owe our gratitude to him for this. For that, I am going to make him my head confidant and with it comes this prize…"

The dark lord had stood in front of him until this point, blocking most of the scene from view. All he had been able to see was his fellow followers crowded in a semi-circle in the stone chamber, a sea of black robes and silver masks. When their leader stepped aside he looked forward to see a gap in the crowd and a girl lying naked on the floor, blood coating her thighs and pooling onto the ground; a riot of curly hair obscuring her face.

He could feel the blood draining from his face and was grateful for the mask he wore. Even with her identity hidden, he knew without doubt who lay sprawled like a wounded lamb in the midst of a pack of starving wolves.

"Come forward, Severus Snape," His dark lord beckoned him. "And claim your slave bride."

She awoke screaming, though barely any sound escaped her throat, the last words she remembered hearing echoing through her head. She struggled to sit and realized she was in a bed, a warm down comforter the color of a dull gray covering her. She pushed back the cover to find she wore a simple nightgown of white cotton. The room was dim, the only light coming from a dying fire in a fireplace centered directly opposite of the bed. Despite the unfamiliar surroundings, she felt a calm that seemed to fill the space. She vaguely wondered if it had all been a dream. _Where am I? _she thought, looking at the wall on her right containing large overflowing bookshelves. She noticed a battered wingback chair sat next to a fireplace on the wall across from the bed. There appeared to be a decanter of liquor on the mantle, a glass half filled with amber liquid sitting next to it. The wall to the left held only two doors, one closed and the other slightly ajar but no light flowed through to give a hint of what laid beyond the threshold. She was debating trying to get out of the bed when she saw the wall between the two doors shimmer and the person who walked through sent both relief and horror through her at the same time.

"You're awake." He remarked, his voice almost sounding like he was relieved. She tried to give a response, but once again found she could really make no sound. Noticing her building distress, he picked up a vial from a nightstand and uncorked it. "This will help." He said as he handed it to her. "I believe you screamed your vocal chords raw."

She obediently tipped back the vial, the liquid thick like honey coating her throat. She concentrated on how it tasted like grass. Fresh cut grass. Part of her was starting to rapidly think even this must be a dream. "What is this?" She asked after swallowing. She found even though her voice was ragged, it was much stronger than it had been.

"My own concoction I devised to help deal with the strain on my throat after having to deal with one of the Dark Lord's punishments."

She sat a moment in silence, stunned by the frank confession that fell from his lips. She looked at him, numerous questions rising up when he cut her off.

"I know you want the answers to all the questions I am sure are buzzing around in that head of yours, but for now I suggest you take it easy. You're still weak from your… ordeal."

"Oh Gods…" the words flowed from her mouth without even realizing she was saying them. "It wasn't a dream." She struggled with the covers and threw them off and then attempted to try and get out of the bed.

"I think that unwise." He remarked as he watched her through hooded eyes. He made no attempt to hinder her however and she defiantly swung her feet over the edge of the bed and made to stand up. Her knees promptly buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor, giving a cry of frustration as she did so. With a small sigh he flicked his wand and muttered the spell to lift her back onto the bed, knowing better than to touch her in her current state. "Would you like some calming draught?" He tried asking in a tone that was less severe than usual.

"What I want is to know just where I am and why am I here?"

"We're at Hogwarts, in my quarters. I have informed the Headmaster of our return and have related to him the details of the meeting-"

"You mean he knows I was beaten for sport and violated by spell then presented to you as a prize?" She interjected hotly.

"You act like I asked for this. I had no say in the matter, Miss Granger. And I definitely had no choice." Despite his efforts, some of the anger he felt bleed into his tone. "I have never said it due to my position would not allow me to, but you a brilliant young talent. I never would have wished to have you shackled to me."

She laughed, a dead hollow sound that echoed through the room. "Shackled. How appropriate. Such a fitting term for the slave."

He inwardly flinched at her mocking tone. "You already bear the tie that binds." He said in a soft voice.

She wondered what he meant until she felt a slight sting at her lower back. Her hand curled round her back and even through the fabric of the gown she could feel the irritated skin raised at the base of her spine. She looked up at him, feeling panic start to build inside her once again. Her cinnamon colored eyes locked onto his midnight gaze as he began to speak.

"Even though I do not wish it, you are now mine."

She took him up on the offer of the calming draught and found she drifted off to sleep once more, her body still exhausted and her mind too overwhelmed to cope. When she came to the second time she found she was alone. She noticed a tray sat next to the bed on the nightstand. Oatmeal, lightly buttered toast and a goblet of cold pumpkin juice sat under a stasis charm, waiting for her. Hermione eagerly took up the pumpkin juice and took a hearty gulp, feeling as if it had been a lifetime since she had drank anything. After quenching her thirst, she picked up a piece of toast and began to nibble on it lightly. She decided the sleep had given her enough strength so once again she made an effort to get out of the bed. She was wobbly on her feet for a moment, but was relieved to find she did not collapse as before. She slowly made her way over to the wall that held the doors and walked up to the door on the left. She wrapped her hand around the handle and tried the handle to find it unlocked. She twisted the knob and pushed it open, the light from the fireplace creeping in through the doorframe to reveal the door led into a bathroom.

She released a breath she did not realize she had been holding and walked into the room. A small flick of her wrist directed the torches in the room to flare to life and as her eyes adjusted to the light she found she was standing in front of a mirror. She may have felt better, but she looked horrible. Her caretaker must have only cast a simple scourgify on her for she found herself clean of blood and dirt. Her hair was a tangled mess of knots and frizz, dark bags hung under her eyes almost giving her a raccoon appearance. Bruises splashed across her face, green and yellow, giving testament to how a decent length of time must have lapsed while she slept. She gathered her courage and staring straight ahead at the mirror raised her hands to the neck of her nightgown and began to undo the row of buttons that ran down the front of it.

She refused to look directly at her body, rather observing herself as she unbuttoned the gown through the mirror. The white fabric fell back to show a body she hardly recognized as her own. It seemed as if nowhere on her torso was free was free of bruises. Claw marks, cuts, and bites covered her, overlapping, making morbid patterns on her skin. She dropped the nightgown to the floor and noticed the trauma traveled down onto her thighs and for the first time felt an echo of the pain she had experienced at being violated by her captors. Her mind drifted back to the sensation she had felt on her back before she fallen asleep and slowly she turned away from the mirror and craned her head around to observe her back. Her back had been spared relatively compared to her front, the most damage visible to her being fading bruises. But then she saw what must have caused her discomfort. Right above her buttocks, on the delicate piece of skin that rested above the base of her spine, was a tattoo. In flowing script were the letters HJS with a serpent wrapped around them in circle, its mouth clasping its tail.

She crumbled to the floor, tears in her eyes. She was his. She was now Hermione Jean Snape.

Ending A/N: Well, here is chapter one for another idea bouncing around in my head of a potential HP Fic. I'm sorry if things are misspelt, but I was being lazy on consulting one of the novels for how to spell the spells. Hopefully I didn't butcher anything. Please review. I am plugging along on the next chapter and could always use some motivation to know I am doing something right. Till Later- JediScully


	2. Inservio

A few opening author's notes:

First, thank you to everyone who offered reviews on the first chapter. It did me good to see I could still write something of value. Next, I want to establish this story takes place in 7th year, after Hermione's birthday so she is 18 from the get go. I am still trying to work out what happened in sixth year to make it so Dumbledore can still be alive, but I may just declare this story to be AU and let you guys just ponder that for yourselves. In a perfect world poor Snape would have never had to even consider killing Dumbledore. Anyways… on with the story.

Hermione dragged herself into the shower after a moment, refusing to cry. She turned on the water as hot as she could stand it and let it pound down onto her skin, barely registering how it stung on her injuries. She tried to will her mind to go blank but as usual her mind was brimming with questions. What did this mean? How would her life change? She snorted to herself as that question entered her mind. Of course her life would change. It already had. The Death Eaters had stolen her innocence; there was no way to erase that. Now, she had to wonder what lay ahead for her.

On auto pilot she grabbed some of the shampoo she found and worked it into her hair, vaguely registering the fact that it smelled like sandalwood. As she rinsed it out and began to work some conditioner into her knots her mind drifted to her caretaker. Was Severus Snape really on the Order's side? Some of the incident was blurry in her mind, which she figured was due to psychological trauma, but as far as she could remember the only part he had taken in the ordeal was marking her. She washed out the conditioner and let the water continue to pound down on her as she thought about him. This year he had let her stay after class and work on independent projects so long as she didn't inconvenience him. Several times he had actually sat and debated proper ingredients for certain potions and how charm work could increase potency of some concoctions. She wouldn't claim they were on friendly terms, but she had noticed he had seemed to make more of an effort to be more tolerable towards her.

She turned off the shower and stepped out, surprised to find a towel and bathrobe sitting folded on the sink's countertop. She dried off gingerly, trying not to rub too hard against her injuries and avoided touching her mark. She then quickly toweled her hair dry, leaving it slightly damp. It was a lost cause in her mind no matter what she did. She then slid on the bathrobe, noting how it was a little big on her and had the faint traces of sandalwood in the fabric. She approached the bathroom door and took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever or whoever may lie on the other side of the door.

"Miss Granger," An old voice said warmly as she stepped out of the bathroom. She looked up to find Albus Dumbledore sitting on the edge of the bed. "I was hoping you would join us soon."

"Us?" She questioned. Her attention turned to the right and found her potions professor standing in the now visible doorway.

"We were having tea in the study if you would join us." The headmaster supplied.

She shifted anxiously, her hands flitting downward to secure her robe tighter, never taking her eyes off of the younger man.

"I asked the house elves to bring you some more suitable clothing." Finally her gaze went back to the elderly man. Sitting next to him on the bed was a pile of clothes neatly folded. "We will retire to the study to allow you to change. We have much to discuss and I am sure there are questions you would like answered as well." He stood up from the bed and made his way through the doorway that the potions professor had abandoned at some point when he had been talking.

Hermione joined them in the study after she had put on the clothes. She was not certain if they belonged to someone previously or if the elves had conjured them but she thought that nothing could feel as comforting as the dark thermal shirt and blue jeans they had provided. She found another fire going in the study along with a small couch and two armchairs arranged around a coffee table. The furniture was upholstered in a midnight blue color, and she found the green shade of the carpet to be complimenting to the color scheme and not associated with house colors. The word study made her not surprised to find more books in the room, but she was still impressed with the quantity he seemed to own. For a brief moment she wished they were on more amicable terms so she could explore the bookshelves and see what her professor kept in his private collection. The men both occupied the armchairs so Hermione took the middle seat on the couch, tucking her sock covered feet up under her legs.

"If I remember right, you take it one sugar and just a splash of milk?" The headmaster asked her, motioning to the tea tray.

She nodded and while he busied himself with the preparing of her cup she continued to look around the room trying to avoid looking at the other man who was covertly glancing at her.

"There you go my dear," He said warmly and handed her the cup. "Also," he motioned to the tray to point out two small vials resting on it. "Once you finish your cup there is a healing and stamina potion waiting for you. We would have administered them earlier, but it is important that you had a memory in your mind of the damage you endured from the revel."

Her tongue felt thick in her mouth at his words. "Why is that?"

The headmaster gave a sigh that seemed to strip away some of his normal lighthearted manner. "Regretfully the actions of the Revel you attended have put you into a more active role in the war, Miss Granger. Tom Riddle captured you and awarded you as a prize to Severus for his years of supposed loyalty. He allowed Severus to bring you back to Hogwarts as a test to him of his allegiance. If he does not serve his role as being your Master, Tom will see him as a traitor." He gave another sigh and began to speak again. "This was something neither Severus nor I had anticipated him doing. It shows how little he really cares about half-bloods and muggles anymore."

"How long have I been gone? Will I be able to stay at Hogwarts? If not, can I go home? What of my family? Are they in danger?"

The headmaster held up wrinkled hand to slow her stem of questions. "You have been gone for three days. Harry and Ron have been informed that you were interrogated by Death Eaters, but Severus managed to negotiate your release. They expect you to be in rough shape, but they know nothing of the truth. I fear they can't handle it due to their already negative views of Severus and that it may prevent them from keeping it a secret. Since you were sent back to Hogwarts, Tom has forced it so you will remain here for most of the time. He knew that I would not let you just simply disappear. I understand how circumstances may make it so you desire to leave. Unfortunately I cannot advise it. The tattoo on your back is a physical mark you carry from the Servio, or slave, spell. It is old magic that has its roots in the Imperius curse. Since Severus was the one to place the spell upon you and give you the mark you will be compelled to serve him and must follow his orders if he commands it. Tom knows you are under this enchantment and if you go into hiding it could compromise Severus' position."

"So as long as I cooperate, everything should be okay?" she asked. "What is being expected of me?"

The headmaster stroked a hand down his beard as he appeared to think. "For now you need to heal. In a couple of days you can return to class. If you would like, I can have some of your work sent down to you. Hopefully your daily routine will not change too much. Severus tells me that you have taken to using the potions lab on occasion this year so it should not seem out of place if you need to see him after class hours. Severus will need to sit down with you and help you construct some memories for Tom in case you have to face him. We need to make it believable that you have become involved with Severus for this to work."

"Does that-" she stammered as her hands tightened around the teacup, uncertain how to finish the sentence. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her professor shift in his chair as if he was uncomfortable.

"We hope that you will not have to do anything that puts you in a compromising situation, but I cannot promise that. I can promise though that Severus has made your safety and well being his priority in this situation." He stood up then. "You may not be aware of it Miss Granger, but it is late and I do believe I am in need of rest. I think that I can leave you in the hands of Severus to answer any more questions you may have. He is probably more knowledgeable with anything else you may need to know at this point." He turned and nodded at the professor in farewell and then approached the mantle and retrieved a pinch of floo powder. He tossed it into the hearth and the flames flared green. He turned back to her for a moment. "If you require any assistance from me Miss Granger, please don't hesitate. Not only are you a student, you are a member of the Order as well. Goodnight my dear." With that he stepped into the flames and disappeared.

Silence descended after his departure, the only sound in the room the crackling of the logs in the hearth. She focused on the teacup cradled between her hands, not certain who should start.

"You should take your potions," he said after a long lapse of conversation had passed. Hermione took them and then began to fidget with one of the vials, twisting the cork inside the bottle. She looked up as he began to speak again. "I'm sorry you have been placed in this position Miss Granger. The Dark Lord has always seemed to be creative in his "rewards" for his followers, much to my displeasure."

"Are you truly on our side?" the words slipped out before she could stop them.

His black eyes locked onto her gaze. "What do you think?"

She looked at him, trying to search his face for the truth. She had some study of Legilimens, but knew his Occlumency was better than any skill she had. She hazily remembered him scooping her up at the end of the revel, how he had cradled her body close, almost tenderly. Somehow she remembered making it back to his quarters, even though she did not know that was where they were. In her mind it was right before she had lost consciousness again that she heard him say "Foolish girl. Couldn't you have been some place else?" It had been phrased as one of his insults, but there had been sorrow rather than venom in his voice.

"I believe you wish no one to be harmed." She began. "I also believe you wish for this war to be over as much as anyone else. I don't want to be a part of this, but I don't blame you. I-" She found the next part hard to say and paused a moment, trying to force the words out of her mouth. "I will help you in whatever way possible. Ending this war is the most important thing."

He ran a long fingered hand through his hair and looked at her. "I feel you need to know the complete situation so there will be no shock to you later down the road." His fingers laced together in his lap and he sat staring down at them. It was obvious whatever he had to say was difficult. "I know with you having been a member of the Order you are aware of my dual role. I have tread the grey line of being neither villain nor hero since the Dark Lord's first defeat. When the Dark Lord first reappeared in your first year, I maneuvered myself to make it appear I had remained loyal to the cause throughout his absence. When he gained his physical body back in your fourth year, he awarded prizes to those he felt had been most loyal to him. My prize was he gave me a bride to carry on my bloodline."

"I remember him saying that."

"There will probably come a time when you will have to meet Lucinda. The Dark Lord believes in the "strength" of families." She could detect a note of something sour in his tone. "His has named you as a slave bride. He expects me to keep you close and that means welcoming you into my household."

Hermione was slightly dazed by the remark. "Your household?"

He nodded. "Yes. I inherited my parent's home in Spinner's End at the time of my father's death. The neighborhood is practically abandoned since the mill closed down. The house has been magically reinforced and expanded since I've become the owner to grant a safe place for Lucinda and the children to live. If circumstances were different," He looked down at his hands and sighed. "I'm sure you would know Lucinda. She is an intelligent girl, very well read. Her father however is a sympathizer to the Dark Lord's cause and when he began to discreetly ask some of followers to volunteer young women to help replenish the pureblood lines, he jumped at the opportunity. Lucinda had always been privately tutored rather than attending school so her disappearance was not readily known."

"How old is she?" She found herself asking.

A grimace crossed his face. "Lucinda is nineteen."

Hermione felt slightly ill, but tried to hide it. "How old was she when you were married? How old are your children?"

"We've been married since Lucinda was 15. I managed to push off having any children with her until a year into our marriage. The twins are a little over two now."

"Twins?"

A small smirk briefly flitted across his mouth. "I know. It's hard to imagine the bat of the dungeons with toddlers."

Hermione stared at him for a moment and tried not to focus on how sick she felt at the information regarding Lucinda. It was horrible to think of a girl only a year older than herself had been forced to marry at 15 and become pregnant at 16. She could never imagine having to devote herself to two infants at such a young age. What she tried to keep sight of was that her professor seemed to if not love his wife, at least care for and respect her. She had no doubt that he held affection for his children. The brief glimpse of his half smile had been the only time she had seen happiness on his face not associated with the glee he seemed to take in tormenting his students. She tried to look past the mask to see the man that lay beneath, but as always he gave nothing away he did not want to. "You can tell me better than the headmaster what to expect. What is required of me now to keep Vol-" she paused, catching herself in time. "You Know Who satisfied?"

Her professor leaned back into his chair and looked at her, almost seeming to try and detach himself from the situation. He began to speak in his familiar lecture tone. "The enchantment I have used on you is called the Servio spell. The main effect is the person placed under the spell becomes compelled to serve the caster and is beyond being able to resist. They can still retain a sense of normalcy, have their own thoughts and opinions, but will feel a desire to put the needs and priorities of their "master" first. Any resistance can be overcome by intoning the incantation to the subject again which will bring them completely under their master's control until released from the state. The spell is related to Imperius but also bears the trait of nullifying the affects of Imperius. A subject under the effects of Servio cannot be controlled by anyone else. Dumbledore did speak correctly in that I will endeavor to put you into no circumstances that may compromise your integrity. You should not have to bear children. I have already placed a contraceptive charm on you that should give the appearance of you being infertile if the Dark Lord were to test you. I may be able to resist for a while having to present you to the Dark Lord by feeding him false memories of us being involved. Eventually he may ask to see you in person. I hope by that point we might be comfortable enough with each other to pull off the appearance of a Master/Slave relationship. I must confess however that the Dark Lord is something of a voyeur and you may be subjected to performing sexually in front of him."

"I don't know if I have the strength for that." She confessed, her cheeks becoming stained with a blush. "Before all of this, I was a virgin."

"No offense Miss Granger, but I had been under the impression that you and Mr. Weasley had been involved."

The blush deepened. "We had attempted a relationship over the summer hols, but found we weren't really compatible. The most we exchanged were a few snogs."

"Then maybe it is best that Servio has been used in this instance."

"How so?" She inquired.

"May we try an experiment?" He asked her. She hesitantly nodded and he stood and crossed the room, coming to sit down on the couch beside her, but at a respectable distance. "Miss Granger, how do you honestly feel about me?"

"Honestly?" He noticed the nervousness that seeped into her tone.

"Honestly. There will be no repercussions for you speaking your mind on this."

"Well…" She chewed on her lip for a moment. "You are strict in the classroom. You have very high standards for everyone in everything. You can come off as sarcastic-"

His lips twitched as if he wanted to smile. "I am sarcastic." He corrected in a tone not quite harsh.

"You can act like a right prat at times. You're brilliant by my observation. You're intelligent and I envy your skills in potions. And even though I don't think you are some kind of softie underneath it all, I do believe there is a different person lying behind the sadistic taskmaster you present to us in the classroom."

"We have spent some time working together this year, have we not?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you think you would have ever had the nerve to tell me what you just did?"

She thought about it. "Most likely not."

"The Servio compelled you to follow my request, but you told me what you felt, not something you would have thought I would find pleasing. Let us try something else. Would you consider me remotely attractive?"

She looked at him startled. "I've never really thought of it, sir. You're older than me and in a position of authority."

Her professor nodded. "That is the kind of answer I would expect. How would you feel if I said I desired a kiss?"

Part of her balked at the question, but she did not feel revulsion. "I guess it would not be horrid, but not something I would jump to do."

"Once again the need to serve me is present even along with your own consciousness. Now, try to keep track of what you feel." He focused on her and whispered one word: "_Inservio"_

Hermione suddenly felt like a warm blanket had been tossed over her senses. She could still think, see, hear, but all of it had a fuzzy, muffled quality to it. She heard him tell her to kiss him on the cheek. On auto pilot she scooted forward, still aware of her actions, and brushed her lips briefly against his right cheek.

"Thank you. That's enough."

Just as abruptly as the sensation had materialized, it vanished, leaving her clear headed and still aware of everything that had transpired.

They sat there for a moment in silence as Hermione turned her attention to the fireplace. "How do you feel about what just happened?" He asked her.

"Fine I suppose. Part of it feels like it was a thought, not even an action I performed."

"It was not you partly. It was done by your body, but the action itself was carried out by the enchantment. If it would make it easier on you, I can place you directly under my control if you ever have to be summoned."

"I will think on it." She replied. She realized how close she still sat to him and slid away on the couch, slightly embarrassed. "How late is it?" She asked, remembering how late it was.

"Approaching midnight." He stood up and looked down at her. "You are still welcome to use my room for the evening. Tomorrow you will be able to return to your own quarters. I am sure Misters Weasley and Potter are eager to see you."

She felt tired once again at the mention of a bed, "May I ask where you will be sleeping sir?" Part of her felt bad now that she fully grasped she had claimed his bedroom.

"I have been transfiguring the chair in the bedroom into a cot to watch over you, but since you are well enough I believe the couch here will serve as a decent enough place for tonight." She started to open her mouth to protest when he gave a stern look. "You're taking the bedroom, my orders."

Hermione was partly outraged as "Yes sir," popped out of her mouth rather than the argument she had planned. She was stunned speechless when he then did break into a full smile.

"Oh, if only I could do that in class." He sighed. The smile faded from his face and he nodded a cordial farewell to her. "We will speak more in the morning. Goodnight Miss Granger."

"Goodnight Professor." Hermione slid off the couch and walked to his room, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

*~~~~~*

Severus walked over to the fireplace after the door clicked shut and retrieved the bottle of brandy left there. He poured himself a shot and quickly tossed it back, standing there with his eyes closed as the mellow burn traveled down his throat. Now that the young lady in his care had recovered, his mind strayed to the new situation that loomed in front of them. He, Severus Snape, had an insufferable know-it-all bound to him as a sex slave. Only, to be fair, he really didn't think of her as such anymore. Yes, she still tried to answer all the questions in class, but she did not act like it was the end of the world if he didn't call on her anymore. She still studied endlessly and seemed to always have her nose in a book or was eager to be in a classroom, but she didn't seem to harp as much on her associates to make them study.

Somewhere over the past two years she had developed a maturity he had failed to notice. The proof of it now stared him in the face as he thought of her. She liked to use his lab for experiments, but was respectful and never barged in like she had a right to be there. There had been several conversations they had carried on about academic and potion related pursuits that had been stimulating and not the least bit annoying. The most compelling piece of evidence was how she had handled herself like a woman this evening rather than a panicked child.

He poured himself another dose of brandy and tossed it back, feeling a miserable sensation settle over him. He was a horrid person in his own opinion. Woefully unattractive, a bitter and caustic demeanor; he had no friends to speak of, only acquaintances like Albus and Minerva. His talents included brewing potions, subterfuge and terrorizing students until they burst into tears. He had never imagined a woman wanting to be with him after Lily's rejection and now he had two that were bound. Two young women whose lives were to be ruined by their ties to him. He sarcastically wished the Dark Lord could award in cash or maybe real estate sometimes.

Lucinda was a lovely girl and he never thought he would still have as much love in his heart as he held for their children, but he could feel no love for his wife other than a father-like affection. He liked caring for her, bringing her new novels or periodicals to read. He enjoyed taking her to the opera on occasion and conversing with her while the children played in the garden. She was pretty, but he had never been attracted to her. He was still certain part of the reason, besides her pure bloodline, she had been chosen was she bore a resemblance to the Prince family traits. When they had first met, Severus had a hard time trying not to think of her as a young version of his mother. Another woman snared in another loveless marriage; the legacy lived on. Combine this with the fact of how young she had been when they met and wed, he could never bring himself to be interested in her the way a husband should be. The few times they had slept together had involved no lights on and her persuasion; him feeling guilt for committing an act that made him feel like a monster, guilt for knowing the only man to ever touch her may never love her.

He felt even more guilt over Hermione. There was a part of her that he was attracted to. She was intelligent and had an earthen beauty about her. There was nothing about her outside of her love of reading that reminded him of his mother. Even now he felt some stirrings of physical desire towards her and with that came shame. She was technically an adult, but she was still young to the world. She had never known love, never known desire. In a perfect world she would have lost her virginity at her choosing, not in a bloody revel of horny sadistic men. She should of fallen in love and been bound to a man of her choosing. Instead she was now attached to someone twenty years her senior, expected to cater to his every sexual whim.

Severus closed his eyes with a sigh. He had wanted to offer her an apprenticeship. Develop a relationship with her discreetly. He had never expected anything sexual, but he found part of him had begun to crave some kind of tie to her. Maybe that was where it had gone wrong. Had he been obvious in his feelings for his student? Had one of his fellow followers whispered the knowledge to the Dark Lord that he seemed to favor her? A third glass of brandy was quickly poured and consumed. He was starting to settle into a black mood. He grabbed the brandy and made his way back across the room, flopping down onto the couch carelessly. He tilted his back against the couch and felt the liquor began to snake through his system, the tingly spirals starting to make him feel drowsy. His mind drifted to how he had ordered Hermione to kiss him. He had maintained being unaffected on the outside, but there had been the slight thrill of adrenaline as she had leaned closer, the warmth that blossomed through him as her lips had softly brushed against his skin. If only it could have been of her own free will…

His midnight colored eyes slipped closed as the alcohol continued to tug at him. As he brought the bottle to his lips he was certain that somewhere beyond the veil Lily was laughing at him.

Ending A/N: Well, there's the end of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Some of it felt tedious to me, but I am trying to get back into my element. Please review, I'll try to have another chapter up soon.


	3. Apprenticeship

Opening author's notes:

I remembered this morning I had forgot my disclaimer so here goes- The wonderful universe of Harry Potter belongs respectfully to JK Rowling and WB. I am in no way claiming to be the creator of any established characters, nor am I receiving any profit from this work of fiction. Now that that's done, please enjoy!

Hermione awoke to the heavenly smell of bacon drifting from a tray near the bed. She guessed the elves had declared her healed since her tray held the more appealing spread of bacon, scrambled eggs, sliced tomatoes and toast. She made a quick trip to the loo and straightened out the clothing that she had fell asleep in, noting in the mirror that her bruises were now gone. She found a toothbrush and paste waiting on the counter for her and gratefully brushed her teeth, feeling more human after completing the task. She rinsed a couple of times to banish the baking soda taste from her mouth and then lingered in the doorway, staring at the room. The room was cozy, it almost seemed like something she would have chosen as a bedroom. It was simple, the color scheme carrying the midnight blue from the study with the dull grey on the bed linens. She bet he would agree with her that busy patterns did not belong in bedrooms. She kept her own bed linens simple due to patterns often made it difficult for her to sleep. She glanced at the bookcases and found an urge to explore but stomped it down. She felt like it was snooping unless he had invited her to peruse. She suddenly felt restless; the weight of having spent most of the last few days in bed registering on her mind. She walked over and made the bed then scooped up the breakfast tray, making her way back to the study.

Finding no one in the study she made a beeline for the couch, depositing her tray on the coffee table. She spooned some eggs onto a piece of toast and placed a tomato slice on top, taking a bite and sighing in content at the coolness of the tomato and crispness of the bacon. Besides the half piece of toast she had ate last evening she realized she had no idea how long it had been since she had ate. She eyed the glass sitting on the table and slowly picked it up, uncertain of its contents due to the glass itself was dark. She cautiously took a sniff at the glass, dreading the smell of pumpkin juice. Instead she found the smell of oranges and pineapple filling her nostrils. She eagerly took a sip, relishing the cool, tangy combination as it slid down her throat. Pumpkin juice may bring a comfort to children raised in magical households, but to Hermione she missed the more tame orange juice she grew up with.

As she went back to noshing her toast she looked up as a door opened and her professor entered the room. "I was just coming to rouse you, Miss Granger." He stated in greeting. He noticed her tray sitting in front of her. "Is your meal to your liking? I ordered it myself. I hope I remembered correctly that you were not really inclined towards pumpkin juice."

She was baffled for a moment of how he could even be aware of what she liked, but then a memory came of a morning where they shared breakfast in the potions lab due to she had came down first thing in the morning to check on a brew. She had been so surprised that day when he had offered to order breakfast so they could continue their conversation. What surprised her even more was he remembered her requesting orange juice over the standard school beverage. "Thank you, sir. Everything is delicious." She replied, offering a small smile in gratitude.

"Did you sleep well?" He inquired, settling into one of the chairs opposite her.

"I feel much better."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Our discussion will be brief this morning. I'll then allow you to floo to the infirmary so you can exit for your quarters. Your classmates believe you have been isolated there in recovery. No doubt Potter and Weasley are waiting to escort you back to Gryffindor. I have spoken to the headmaster this morning while you slept and we have come up plan to try and cover our current connection." He stretched out his arm and held a sealed scroll towards her.

Hermione stood and took it, breaking the wax emblem and read for a moment in silence. Her eyes grew large and she looked up at him as she clutched the paper tighter. "This is- is a…" She trailed off, feeling slightly dazed.

"An offer of apprenticeship." He provided. "I had intended to extend one at the end of the school year, but circumstances have made me hasten my decision. I know someone of your caliber would feel offended if this was offered simply as part of a ruse. I assure you that I feel you have earned this. I have a hope that maybe somewhere in all of this I can actually mentor to you so you can one day become a potions mistress."

"I'm- I'm honored sir." She felt a blush creeping across her face.

He waved her off. "No need for that Granger. You have earned it after all."

She noticed the change in address. "You called me simply Granger." she inquired.

"You have always been too sharp-witted to slide anything past you." He responded, his voice almost sounding pleased. "Yes, with your new roles as apprentice and…" he searched for a word. "servant, I need a term that defines you as not my equal. I think while I am your mentor I shall use Granger to address you and for the instances where I am Master I will address you as Pet." He watched her blush deepen and felt a faint stirring of discomfort from her. "I mean no disrespect Granger, but you must realize that your new role makes you beneath me. Hopefully these names will make the transition easier for you. By simply noting how I am addressing you, you should be able to discern how you should interact with me. In the classroom setting we shall of course maintain the formality that we have always had."

"How should I address you?"

"I believe professor will work for in the labs or during studies. You may call me Severus during informal times when we are in privacy. You should only address me as Sir or Master if you are serving me or in the presence of anyone you know to be on the Dark Lord's side."

"I understand sir."

"Good." He stood up and Hermione did as well. "It is a Friday. I've been informed that you have been given the day off to recuperate and catch up on any studies you may have missed. The headmaster has granted your companions the day off to make sure you rest. You will meet me in the potions classroom at eight this evening so we can start to lay the groundwork for both your apprenticeship and what memories I will provide to the Dark Lord." With that he swept out of the room and left her alone with the scroll still clutched in her hand.

Hermione sank back down onto the couch, feeling slightly numb. With all the events that had transpired over the past few days, elation should be the most remote emotion to her, but she could not help it. She broke into a grin as she carefully sat the scroll down beside her so she could finish eating. She was an apprentice. She felt certain that Severus Snape was unaware he had just fulfilled one of her dreams.

*~~~~~*

"'Mione!"

She temporarily had her breath stolen from her as both Harry and Ron crushed her in a death grip of a hug. Normally she would feel annoyed, but at the moment she felt warmth knowing they were trying to show her in their own way their concern. The moment she had stepped out of the infirmary they had tackled her, and entangled in their arms she realized how much she had missed their companionship. "Honestly!" She huffed at the two, trying to sound her normal bossy self. "I'm fine. No need to tackle me."

"Blimey, 'Mione. You had us worried sick." Ron said, a wounded expression written across his freckled face.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Harry asked before she could even respond to the redhead.

"Walking me to my room so I could study would be lovely," she replied with a smile.

"Oy, she must be alright if she wants to study." Ron muttered under his breath.

She grinned at the boys and looped her arms through theirs, pulling them off towards the staircase. "Come on. You can tell me all about the lectures I missed in Potions class." She laughed as the boys groaned in unison and made her way to the dormitory, feeling better than she had since she first awoken.

The boys hung around her for awhile as expected, making sure she settled down comfortably onto one of the couches in the common room and getting her all the supplies she needed so she did not overexert herself. When it became obvious that she really did intend to ignore their request for games of exploding snap and chess to study, Ron wandered off after a while. Hermione was able to block out Harry's staring for about twenty minutes before she sat her book down and pointedly looked at him. "Yes Harry?" she prompted.

"I was just wondering if you needed to talk or anything." The young man sighed, then ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more so. "I may know what you're going through, and I'm a pretty good listener when given a chance."

A mixture of emotions swept through her as she looked at him. Pity. She knew Harry had endured Voldemort and Death Eaters trying to kill him first hand. Anger. How could he really have any idea how she felt? He had not been raped and tortured. Shame. How could she mad for a friend wanting to help her? Guilt. Even though part of her wanted to talk to her best friend and lean on him for support, she knew she could not risk giving away information that may put their professor at risk. "I appreciate the offer, Harry." She said at last. "But everything's all hazy. I think they used a memory altering spell on me."

He nodded at her, his green eyes sorrowful. "Right. Well, if you do need to talk, I'm here for you 'Mione."

She offered him a warm smile. "Thank you Harry."

He reached out and squeezed her hand for a moment then walked off to go find Ron. The rest of her study time was spent uneventfully and before she knew it, the clock began to chime the dinner hour. She gathered her supplies up and deposited them into the trunk at the foot of her bed then grabbed a hair tie from her nightstand and twisted her hair into a sloppy bun on the back of her head. She had still not been able to convince herself to change her clothes and simply slipped on her favorite pair of worn in trainers to wear down to the evening meal. She made small talk with her dorm mates at dinner, surprised that everyone avoided the subject of her abduction. She figured their head of house may have had something to do with it. She left the Great Hall promptly at seven and made her way to her room, curling up with her transfiguration textbook on her bed until the clock next to her bed read 7:45.

"Hey- where are you off to?" Ron inquired as Hermione was about to exit the common room.

"I have an appointment with professor Snape. He's extended me an apprenticeship offer and we are to discuss the terms."

Both Harry and Ron paused in their game of chess to stare at her. "Apprenticeship? Are you serious?" Ron asked, gobsmacked.

"Of course I am Ronald," She replied, some annoyance seeping into her tone. "It would be foolish of me to turn down such an opportunity."

"Fine," He grumbled, turning his attention back to the chess board. "It's your funeral."

A scowl crossed her face, but she refused to retort and quickly exited the common room.

*~~~~~*

Severus looked up from the scrolls strewn across his desk as a knock sounded on the door to the classroom. A quick glance at the clock showed the time to be eight. "Enter!" He called out as he gathered the scrolls from his work space and deposited them into a drawer for when he could later finish marking them. Hermione entered the class, quietly shutting the door behind her and walked forward to stand in front of his desk. "Good evening, Granger."

"Good evening, sir."

"Did you have some time to look over my offer?"

"Yes sir. It seems fairly standard. Three years tutelage in exchange for either the rights to anything I may produce under your mentorship or twenty percent of my first years' revenue once I have found gainful employment as a potions Mistress."

"And what have you decided?"

"I'll take the option of paying you twenty percent."

"Ah," Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "You surprise me, Granger. Most apprentices balk at the twenty percent, but you have proven to be of the rare group that realizes if you were to surrender rights to something successful you may indeed end up losing more than what you would give up in wages."

"Royalties are the gift that keep on giving." She agreed, proving she really did understand what was on the line.

Severus gave her an admiring look. "I sometimes wish all students grasped the meaning of things such as you do. You have the contract?"

She produced it from the pocket in her pants where she had placed it after reducing its size. She enlarged it and handed it over to her professor.

Severus marked on the contract that she had chosen his form of payment would be twenty percent of her revenue and he then signed his name at the bottom. He motioned her towards the desk and held the quill out to her. "Once you place your signature at the bottom, this is a binding contract." He stated as it was required of him to do.

"Just as I am bound to pay, you are bound to teach." She replied as she signed her name under his. After she lifted the quill from the paper it briefly glowed and then rolled itself up and disappeared with a pop that startled her slightly.

"Where did it go?" She asked, bewildered.

"It is at the Ministry of Magic to be officially filed. All apprenticeships must be legally documented with the Ministry."

"Oh."

He reached into his desk and pulled out the parchments he had been working on before she came in. "Now that it is official, why don't we adjourn to my study and I will teach you my method for grading essays. You will start to come down in the evenings and grade any assignments I may have given for sixth year and under. I will still grade the seventh years' so you cannot be accused of favoritism among your classmates." He motioned at the wall behind his desk and it shimmered, revealing another door hidden behind an illusion shield. He opened the door and swept in with her following after him as he deposited the scrolls on the coffee table. Using his wand he adjusted its height slightly to make it more comfortable to write on and conjured floor cushions for them to sit on.

He noted how she looked surprised but she offered no comment, simply taking the seat across from him as he settled down onto a cushion. He was sure most of his students thought he was constantly proper; but the truth was after his required office hours he would retire to his study to grade papers while he sat on the floor leaned against one of his chairs. He found something relaxing in having his knees bent at an angle while an old potions text would rest against his legs with the parchment stretched across it, acting like a makeshift writing surface. Throw in a glass of brandy and a fire crackling in the fireplace and you had the way he preferred to spend most of his evenings.

"Numerous things go into grading a potions essay correctly Granger…" He began as he spread a scroll out across the table. She leaned over to listen to him and follow along with what he pointed out, her cinnamon eyes moving back and forth as she read the lines. Severus quickly found his rhythm and lost himself in guiding her through the landmine of a student's paper.

After he was certain she knew what she was doing, he divided the scrolls between them and retrieved a quill for her along with a bottle of red ink. He muttered an incantation on the quill and handed it to her. "It's charmed to mimic my handwriting. We can't have it looking like I'm slacking off to the students."

She seemed to fight back a laugh at his comment. "Of course not, sir."

They worked in companionable silence, the only noise the sound of quills scratching across parchment, the fireplace occasionally popping or crackling. He became so lost in the seeming peacefulness of the situation that when the pain flared through his arm it startled him worse than normal. "Hell," He hissed as he dropped his quill and grabbed his arm in reflex, his fingers locked in a death grip around the dark mark.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Hermione asked in concern.

He glanced up at the clock that rested on the mantle. How had it become so late without him realizing it? "I'm being summoned. I'm afraid I lost track of time. Come here Granger," He motioned her onto his side of the table, as he tried not to focus on the pain flaring up his arm. "I need to look into your mind for memories I might be able to alter to appease the Dark Lord." She seemed uncertain for a moment, but nodded her consent. He fought to push the pain down and brought hand to her forehead while locking gazes with her. "Legilimens!" He whispered harshly, connecting their minds.

He searched through the haze of her mind, shying away from the memories of her torture to find the scene of when she first awoke and their conversation. He twisted it in his mind, making him seem more detached and uncaring of her feelings. He found the memory of her stripping in the bathroom examining her body and altered it to include him standing in the way observing her, coloring his emotions to give off the impression of pleasure at seeing her broken and helpless as she realized she was under his control. He pulled out of her mind as he began to craft the last memory he would present to the Dark Lord.

"Grab your quill," He snapped as he moved his hand from her face.

*~~~~~*

Hermione took hold of his quill, adrenaline making her feel slightly jittery. One moment, they had been quietly reading papers, the next she had been sitting in front of him, his black eyes boring into her as he plundered her thoughts.

"Write yourself a pass to get you back to your dormitory. Sign my name at the bottom. After you do that, I want you to contact the headmaster by floo to advise him I have left. You are then to go to your quarters. Understand?" There was a heated look to his eyes that sent a trill of unease through her.

"Will you be okay, sir?" She asked, anxious at seeing him in pain.

"I always survive somehow Granger." He seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment as he stared at her and then he backed away, standing up. "We will speak later," He ground out then disappeared into his bedroom, leaving her alone.

Hermione hastily scribbled out her hall pass, watching the charmed pen scroll his script across the page in an elegant, lazy manner that was the complete opposite of how she knew if it had been in her control would have been chicken scratch. Even in her anxiety she had the brief thought of how she should charm one of her own quills to mimic her perfect cursive so she could write faster and avoid her handwriting turning sloppy when she did so. After she finished she scrambled from her sitting position and quickly grabbed a pinch of floo powder out of the box on the mantle and threw it into the fireplace. "Headmaster's office," she called out as the flames flared green and she stuck her head. "Headmaster Dumbledore!" She shouted into the office, feeling somewhat off balance at the disembodied sensation that always seemed to accompany floo communication. She could see his office as if she were crouched in his fireplace, though her vision was tinted green.

"Miss Granger? Why are you using the floo at such a late hour?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he appeared in the room in a dressing gown and cap.

"I was assisting professor Snape with grading papers. He wanted me to inform you that he has left the grounds."

The headmaster nodded solemly at her. "Thank you Miss Granger for relaying the information. I'm assuming you are on your way to your quarters next?"

"Yes sir. But-" Hermione paused. "Should he be alright sir? He seemed to be in pain."

"He should be fine. Nothing yet has been out of the ordinary. Now, I bid you goodnight. Be careful on your way to the tower."

The floo connection broke and Hermione snatched her head out of the fire, paranoid of being burned when the flames went back to normal. Being muggleborn meant part of her thought one had to be barmy to willingly stick their head into a fire. She returned to the coffee table and straightened up the scrolls, making two piles that held the papers they had each been grading stayed separate. She left her quill resting on the side that she had been sitting and quickly banished their cups that he had produced at sometime in the evening back to the kitchens. Tucking her hall pass into the pocket of her jeans, she took one last look around and wished he had not asked her to leave. As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, she felt the wards seal in place, locking her out. She made her way to Gryffindor tower, trying to ignore the worry that began to twist in her stomach.


	4. Memory

Quick A/N- I just wanted to remind everyone before they read this chapter that this story is rated M for a reason. If you do not like stories that contain graphic descriptions of sex, please turn back now. Otherwise, read on fellow readers, read on…

Severus fought the stinging pain in arm as he walked into his room. Once he was through the doorway he allowed his illusion door frame to melt back into wall then drew out his wand. He summoned his cloak and mask to him and quickly threw the cloak on while stashing the mask inside. He then leveled his wand at the wall "Hogwarts front gate," He intoned, flicking the wand through a complicated motion at the wall. The doorway reappeared and when he walked through it he stepped out into the chill air of the evening. He turned and watched his doorway melt back into unassuming stone blending back into one of the pillars of the school's gate. It was a handy piece of magic that was most useful when he had to make a hasty retreat from the school. Checking to make sure no one was around; he pulled his mask from the cloak, placed it on his face and pulled up his hood. Wand in hand again he pushed back the robe on his arm and touched his wand tip to the burning mark, activating the teleportation charm embedded in it.

He felt slightly dizzy as his body was spit out of the vortex of disapparition, noting to himself that the Dark Lord must currently be a good distance from Scotland. As he became more oriented to his surroundings, he began to store "snapshots" of the meeting place in his mind to share with Albus later. Wherever they were, it was still night time. He had landed in a clearing of a wooded area; the tree line jagged and pitch black behind him. He could hear no signs of nature or seascape, and noted snow under his feet. Thirty feet in front of him lay a cabin, only visible for the light shining out a window and smoke creeping out a chimney. Severus began to trudge ahead, feeling the urgency return to the burning of his mark. As he approached closer he found it was an old log cabin that looked on the outside as if it would collapse. He walked up the three rickety steps in the front and stood on the small landing, extending his hand and quickly rapping twice on the old wooden door.

He heard shuffling inside and the door opened to reveal the mangy form of Peter Pettigrew. The man shot him a look of displeasure and Severus let a grimace spill across his face. "Pettigrew," he muttered, his tone indicating there were no pleasantries between them. Ever since he had learned it was Peter who had betrayed Lilly to the Dark Lord he had barely been able to stand the rat. Peter seemed to dislike him for the good rapport he carried with the Dark Lord.

"Our Lord awaits you, Snape." Peter said, shuffling back, the sneer sliding across his face as he lowered it to not look Severus directly in the eye.

He decided not to spare another look on the twitchy man that had spent so many years living as a rat that even now he maintained some animal characteristics. Walking down the hallway that stretched beyond the door he found his way into a sitting room that was lit merely by the fireplace. The menace of the wizarding world sat in a wingback chair, facing the fire. His robes were his informal grey ones and the hood was pushed back with his serpent like profile visible from Severus' vantage point. A small end table sat next to the chair, holding what looked like a glass of red wine. There was a book that rested in the Dark Lord's lap that seemed to hold his attention. Curled at his feet was his familiar Nagini; the snake seeming happily asleep, basking in the heat from the fireplace. The scene seemed almost domestic to Severus, in a macabre sense. "My Lord," he called out as he crossed the threshold and dropped to one knee in a bow, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Ah, Severus…" He could hear the Dark Lord shuffle as he accepted his presence. "Rise." Severus stood and watched as he sat down his book and wandlessly conjured another chair next to the end table. "Please, remove your mask and come join me."

"An honor as always, my Lord." He slid the mask off his face and placed it into a pocket of his robe and crossed the room, taking the offered chair. He waited for his master to speak first, knowing that inquiries made without invitation could lead to reprimands if he was not in a mood to tolerate them.

"I'm sorry to call you so late when I know you have had a particularly long week, but I must confess I am eager to hear how my "present" for you has been faring." The Dark Lord began, his red eyes almost twinkling in a morbid parody of the headmaster.

"My pet was just released back to her dormitory today." Severus started the speech he had been planning for the last couple of days. "She was a virgin and it seemed the experience was quite trying on her body."

The Dark Lord made a noise as if he was regretful. "Had I known she was pure, I would have saved her for you."

"It consoles me a little to know that at least, my Lord."

"Did you care for her during her recovery?"

"Yes, my Lord. The fool Dumbledore has stated she was only interrogated and she believes it best to lead her friends on to think she had her memory of the event altered so she can't remember. He thinks her too valuable to Potter to try and remove her from the school."

His master laughed. "That man has always thought he has known best. Little does he know how much control we now have over her. We will turn her to our cause, and in exchange we shall garner the use of her brilliant mind. It's somewhat of a pity she is a mudblood," he expressed with sorrow in his tone. "She could have given you some truly powerful offspring."

"Lucinda has already given me two children. That is all I need."

"Yes, of course." He agreed in an affectionate tone. "How are Xavier and Xander doing?"

"They are keeping their mother on her toes. They have started to manifest magical ability." Severus remembered Lucinda telling him of Xander floating a toy to himself across the playroom.

"That is good to hear. I knew she would be a suitable wife for you," The Dark Lord smiled at him. "Tell me, does your other bride suit you as well?"

Severus prepared himself. "She has only recovered, so I have not really got to test her out fully."

"Look at me," he commanded. Severus turned to face him and fought the urge to flinch as he locked gazes with him. "Legilimens!"

He immediately felt the intrusion into his mind and rapidly began to cloak the memories he needed to hide, leaving his thoughts he wanted the Dark Lord to find open. His master witnessed him watching Hermione cry in pain as she recovered, watched her fall apart as she realized she had been marked. Then he felt him come to the memory he had fabricated and as the Dark Lord watched it, he was drawn into it as well.

_"InServio."_

_Hermione's eyes took on a drugged quality. She looked at him expectantly. "What do you desire, Master?"_

_In his mind he sat in one of the chairs in his study, Hermione sitting on her knees in front of him, looking like the perfect servant. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, which was already half-aroused. "I desire your lips wrapped around me, pet."_

_Hermione crawled forward until she was seated between his legs. He reached forward and gathered up her loose hair into his fist, moving it out of her face. She leaned forward and Severus felt the echo of the adrenaline that had coursed through him when she had leaned towards him in real life. Her tongue swiped out, flicking across the tip of his organ and he let out a slow hiss of anticipation. She licked her lips then leaned forward, opening her mouth, and slowly took the length of him in._

_He groaned at the feel of her warm mouth surrounding him, the way her wet lips slid still further downward, dragging his now firm cock deeper into its pleasurable depths. She held still for a moment as she reached the base, then retracted, only to slide back down just as excruciatingly slow. She pulled away then and began to lick the underside of his cock, swirling her tongue around the sensitive skin. He gasped as she gently nipped at the bundle of nerves that rested behind the head of his cock, the pleasure jolting through him and he tightened his grip on her hair. She wrapped her mouth around him once again and applied a light sucking motion to just the head, then he watched her bob further down and felt her tongue begin to circle around the length that was inside her. The pleasure was coursing through him; the sight of her pink lips wrapped around his cock, one of her hands had snuck up to caress his balls. She began to pull away, no doubt to torture him some more, and he pulled sharply on her hair, the spell making a look of ecstasy cross her face. _

_"Tease." He growled and shoved her down onto the full length of his cock. "Suck." He commanded her, steel in his tone. _

_She began to bob up and down the length of him quickly, her mouth never fully leaving him. She got a steady rhythm and would occasionally increase the pressure as he tugged on her hair making her scalp taunt. The pleasure at the moment was indescribable. As the tension mounted to a crescendo her jerked her up by her hair and took control, thrusting rapidly into the wet depth of her mouth, brushing against the back of her throat. He groaned as his orgasm overtook him and held her head firmly down, the frantic constrictions of her throat adding to the tremors of his release. He pushed her off as he came down from his peak and she fell back slightly, gasping for breath, tears running down her face. He grabbed his wand from his sheath and scourgified the remaining mess. He then tucked himself back into his pants and leaned forward to look at Hermione. She was looking at the floor and he hooked a finger under her chin, angling her face up to look at him. Tears marked her face, lips now swollen, her eyes still held the drugged quality._

_"Very good, pet." He wiped the tears from her face. "You've served me well."_

_She offered him a blissful smile. "Thank you, Master."_

_"Now, off to bed with you. That is all."_

_He watched the influence of the enchantment disappear from her eyes. She looked at him, obviously having no memories of the activity. "Goodnight professor." She said and stood up, exiting the room without further prompting needed._

Severus heard the Dark Lord laugh as he withdrew from his mind. "Ah, I see you are already on your way to breaking her in properly. She looks like she will be the most compliant slave once you have her broken."

"I hope so, my Lord." He lied smoothly. "She does seem to have potential."

"A faithful follower such as you deserves her and so much more." His master stated. "Once I have claimed my rightful place as ruler of the wizarding world, I hope you will be able to enjoy the rewards you have earned for your faithfulness."

"I look forward to the day, My Lord."

"The night grows late, and with my curiosity sated I shall send you on your way, Severus." The Dark Lord motioned for him to rise. "I would like you to bring her by for a short visit during the winter hols, I think. It would be nice to see her in action."

Severus bowed. "Of course. Good evening, my Lord."

"Good evening, Severus."

Severus turned and exited swiftly, working hard to still mask his emotions. He did not stay to be escorted out by Pettigrew and quickly made his way outside, apparating back to Hogwarts once past the wards. As he walked the school grounds and made his way to his quarters, he tried to let the anger bleed out of him. It seemed irrational to be so possessive of her, but part of him was angered by the Dark Lord's request to see Hermione on the winter hols. He accessed the floo once back in his study and contacted the headmaster.

"Albus?" He inquired into the emerald flames.

"Ah, Severus, you have just returned?" The headmaster asked as his face appeared in the flames. Severus avoided sticking his head into fireplaces as much as possible and was content to let Dumbledore do the dirty portion of the conversation.

Severus nodded as the disembodied head watched. "The Dark Lord seems to have accepted the memories I presented to him. He revealed part of the reason she was chosen was he hopes to turn her to his cause through her bond to me. I do not know what he plans to use her in, but it is obvious he needs her intellect on something."

Dumbledore nodded as he processed the information. "He may detest muggle-borns, but I am starting to believe he has tapped all of his willing resources among the purebloods. How goes keeping Miss Granger from having to personally serve him?"

Severus scowled despite trying not to. "I had hoped the manufactured memory would be enough to keep him content for a while, but he seems most eager to see Miss Granger in action. He has asked me to bring her by over the winter hols for a visit."

"You will have to work with Miss Granger then on getting her more comfortable with you," Dumbledore stated. "It is early October; the hols will be here quicker than we think."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers; trying to fight off the headache he felt building. "I despise this Albus," He murmured as he closed his eyes, the first wave of pain washing over his head. "She is my student."

"It is regrettable," His colleague wore a solemn expression. "But Miss Granger is an adult and a member of the Order. Even though it would have been difficult, she could have not agreed to help, but she has done so willingly. You must guide her as long as she is willing to carry out this farce or until we can find a way to resolve the situation without sacrificing either of you."

He was quiet for a moment, resisting the urge to protest the older man's words. Part of him would gladly be "sacrificed" if it could save any of her innocence, could make it so she could live her life freely. However, there was another part of him that reminded him that sacrificing himself now would destroy all the work the Order had done and maybe even tip the scale to where the Dark Lord won. "Very well, Albus." He stated at last. "I have already offered her the apprenticeship so our cover is in place."

"I am sorry you had to offer it under the unpleasant circumstances you did. Hopefully, something good will still be able to come out of it."

"I hope so as well. If that is all…"

"Yes, of course." The headmaster supplied. "I realize there are no classes tomorrow, but as it is after one, I should let you go. Oh- one other thing. What would you think about offering Miss Granger the use of the apprentice quarters located in dungeons?"

Severus arched one of his eyebrows, which he instantly regretted as it sent another wave of pain through his head. The evening was starting to really take its toll. "I suppose, but it is highly unusual for an apprentice that is still a student to take up lodging outside of their House."

"I think an exception can be made for her based on her heavy course work and the fact that she will be undertaking tasks for you correlating to her new academic status."

"Very well." He sighed in defeat. "I shall speak to her in the morning."

"Excellent! With that, I will bid you goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Albus." Severus disconnected the floo and made his way into his room where he stripped his cloak off onto the wingback chair in the room and then left his clothes in a hamper in the bathroom that was charmed to deposit them into the laundry area where the elves would care for them. He retrieved a pair of his navy colored pajama pants from the closet then walked over to the bed. He could tell it had been tidied, but realized the sheets had not been changed after Hermione had slept in it. His role as spy had led him to be so paranoid that he had made it so the elves could only come into his quarters when he told them to. Too tired to summon an elf, he tossed back the covers and crawled into the bed. "Nox." He muttered, extinguishing the torches in the room, leaving a dim glow in the fireplace. His eyes slipped closed and he inhaled deeply as he tried to let go of the day. He found sleep rushing up to greet him as he registered somewhere in the back of his mind that he could smell her on his pillow.


End file.
